movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
The Powerpuff Girls: Super Smash-Up!
The Powerpuff Girls: Super Smash-Up! is a 2020 crossover film based on the comic book and based on the cartoon network shows from the 2000s. The Powerpuff Girls take it easy with a VIP tour of Dexter's laboratory. When Dee Dee accidentally activates Dexter's newest invention, the fate of the multiverse is suddenly at stake. The Powerpuff Girls: Super Smash-Up! is where the girls team up with other characters from cartoon network shows. After The Powerpuff Girls turn Dexter from a cat back to a human, they use their teleportation bracelets to go to Peach Creek to have playtime with Ed, Edd, and Eddy. The Eds are the only Ed Edd n Eddy characters to be seen in this movie. After two weeks of staying in Peach Creek, the girls use their teleportation bracelets to go back to the lab. The girls go to see Johnny Bravo the next day. The girls decide to use their teleportation bracelets go back to the lab after two weeks of spending time with Johnny Bravo. The next day, the girls go into the very last dimension they want to go into and that is the Kids Next Door's dimension. Father from kids next door is the only KND villain seen in this crossover movie. He is the true main antagonist of The Powerpuff Girls: Super Smash-Up! Father goes to Endsville to steal Grim's scythe. Grim does not notice a black silhouette man with a red outline named Father stealing his scythe because he is spending time with Billy, Mandy, and Irwin. Father next steals a tanto. Father uses the scythe to go to Townsville. And then he gets all the villains out of Townsville jail. Father decides to kidnap Professor Utonium and his next plan is to make all kids into very well behaved children. The Girls have fun time with the Eds again until the girls have two days of pain thinking about the missing Professor. There is the next scene where the Eds are sitting around a fire with their girlfriends. There was an image on the fire of the Professor having a heart breaking message to the girls. After the message, the Professor says on the image: "And you know, I will say my final words for you! I love you Girls! Goodbye!" The image vanished completely and the girls ran to a cave crying, very hurt over Professor Utonium's message. The Eds come over and do their best to console their girlfriends, but The Powerpuff Girls are too sad and they still cry over the awful news of the Professor. The Powerpuff Girls: Super Smash-Up! issue 10 final fight: After The Powerpuff Girls defeat all the Townsville villains, they go to the roof of a skyscraper and Father appears right in front of them, holding Grim's scythe. Father challenges the girls to a fight. Father tells "those bug eyed runts of the litter" that he cannot believe they have defeated all the Townsville villains and that they must pay for it. The girls try to take Father down one by one, but they keep failing with Father tossing fireballs at them and by swinging Grim's scythe at them. All the characters The Powerpuff Girls met and even Irwin come over and look up at the roof of the skyscraper. The kids next door know what the girls are doing. Grim begs his slaves for the girls to get his scythe back. Monty Uno, Nigel Uno's Dad says he wants to go up to the roof of the skyscraper. The Powerpuff Girls are sitting down and are out of breath after several failed attempts to take down Father. Father asks them if they are feeling tired and then he retorts rude comments to them. That did it and it was really war. The girls charge and they begin fighting Father one by one again. Father again, tosses fireballs and swings Grim's scythe at The Powerpuff Girls. Then, the girls finally beat Father up violently. With one final blow, Father flies into the wall to where the skyscraper elevator was at high speed. Father groans as he picks up the Scythe and struggles to get up. "Where is the Professor?" Buttercup asked quietly and angrily as Father finally stands up. Father laughs evilly and the lie he says is that he never did anything to the Professor. The girls were furious at Father. Not only for lying, but for doing other bad crimes, like thinking the girls lost the Professor on the image of a campfire. "YOU!!! ARE!!! A!!! LIAR!!!" Bubbles angrily burst out. The girls snarl as they slowly approach Father. "YOU!!! ARE!!! LYING!!! TO!!! US!!!" Blossom screamed. Father starts teasing them about the kidnapped Professor with rude singing. "GO AND GET HIM!!!" Buttercup shouted angrily. The girls scream in rage and they charge at Father. Father engulfs in flames, shoots fire at The Powerpuff Girls, and then swings Grim's scythe at them. The girls fall and slide on the roof, cut and burnt. Father walks over, lifts his right foot up, and quickly puts it down right on Blossom's stomach, crushing Blossom. Then, Father threatens Blossom by lowering the scythe down and pointing the scythe's blade right at Blossom's face. Buttercup and Bubbles both cry in fear and beg Father not to kill Blossom until Father quickly looks at them, screaming "SILENCE!!!" with fire in his yellow eyes. Father then calls Buttercup and Bubbles fools after yelling at them to get back or he will kill Blossom. He tells them that they might have overpowered him with the loss of but one. "NOW... IT IS TIME FOR YOUR SISTER TO DIE!!!" Father yelled before laughing evilly and lifting Grim's scythe up. When Buttercup and Bubbles see the scythe being lifted up, they scream "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" in terror. As Father prepares to kill Blossom with the scythe anyway, he stops his evil laughter and takes his right foot off Blossom's stomach when he hears someone behind him. Behind Father, was Monty Uno, who is yards from them on the skyscraper roof. "Yes Father, A.K.A Ben. I know who you are." Monty said angrily. Monty begins scolding Father for trying to destroy the kids next door so many times. "First you do all these destroy the kids next door plans, and now you are trying to destroy those bug eyed girls!" Said Monty. Father, having heard everything Monty said to him, slowly removes his pipe and brings out his demon mouth. Father screams at Monty in anger, remembering all the horrible things he did to him, like the betrayal he did to him in the past. Father angrily screams as he charges at Monty with Grim's scythe to slash him. Monty uses a grappling hook to wrap the scythe's blade as defense and to send Father over the side of the roof. The characters the girls visited, seeing Father dangling over the side of the skyscraper roof, begin chanting "THROW HIM TO HIS DEATH!". Father, still holding onto the scythe, takes out a tanto from his belt in his left hand and lights up the tanto with his flames. Together, Buttercup and Bubbles sneak up and kick Father so hard that it launches in the air before he can throw the tanto at Monty, causing the scythe to fly through the air and the tanto to fly towards Monty, who quickly dodges the fiery knife. Blossom caught the knife after blowing the flames out on it with her ice breath just in time. Father's injuries from The Powerpuff Girls could not get him the ability to lift himself up at all and because of this, Father falls into a sewer. Monty, having seen Father plunging into the sewer with the girls, says "Good riddance." as Grim caught his falling scythe. Grim is so happy to be reunited with his scythe that he hugs and kisses his scythe and tells the scythe that he missed it so much. The girls arrive and notice the Professor is alive. The girls take the heavy chains off of the Professor which Father used to tie up his arms and legs. When the girls and Professor make their way home, they see all the Townsville villains getting arrested. Once they were home, it was time for the girls to say goodbye to their new friends. After all the characters from the cartoon network shows the girls went to say their goodbyes to The Powerpuff Girls, they go back to their worlds. The girls and Professor go upstairs. They have a dance disco party in their home for many great things, including saving the multiverse from being at stake, for stopping the kids next door's archnemesis from making all kids into very well behaved children, and for defeating all the villains Father released from jail. Before the end credits roll, there is a note being seen. The note that is seen before the end credits roll is: The delightful children from down the lane missed Father so much. They mistakenly blamed the kids next door operatives for Father's death. Their revenge on the kids next door failed. The Powerpuff Girls: Super Smash-Up! is after the events of getting assimilated by the delightful reaper and it is before the events of Operation: INTERVIEWS. When a year in sector v has passed, the delightful children from down the lane brought Father back to life with help from a magical genie for villains, starting the events of Operation: INTERVIEWS. The Powerpuff Girls: Super Smash-Up! will be in theaters July 2020 and it will be released October 2020. This movie will have the same movie screen on it's TV station most definitely taken from Billy and Mandy's big boogey adventure and Ed Edd n Eddy's big picture show. There are some voice actors that will reprise their respective voice roles in this crossover movie, including Maurice LaMarche, Cathy Cavadini, Tara Strong, and Elizabeth Daily. Bubbles is the main protagonist of this 2020 cartoon network crossover movie Buttercup is the deuteragonist of this 2020 cartoon network crossover movie Blossom is the tritagonist of this 2020 cartoon network crossover movie Grim's scythe in this 2020 crossover movie is like always, has a black handle, has a white shiny stripe on the blade, and makes the same noise when being swung and cutting something. Father's songs are heard a second time in the end credits.